


Wild Life

by PoeticPanda11



Category: Seduce Me (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Fluff, Humor, Original Character(s), POV Alternating
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-10-14
Packaged: 2018-04-14 07:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 21,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4555854
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoeticPanda11/pseuds/PoeticPanda11
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five sisters lose their parents in a car accident and their grandfather has decided to take care of them. After a few months, their grandfather has passed away and has given his estate to the girls written on his will. How will the girls cope when incubi have entered their lives?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfiction on this site and I'm excited! I also love the game and I can't wait for the second game! I hope you enjoy! Hopefully it catches your interest? *fingers crossed*  
> I don't know how many chapters this will be so this may be a long fanfic, which probably is not a good thing since this is my first fanfic but oh well. I would appreciate some feedback on how to make future chapters better!

With one final clothing placed inside my luggage my room is now empty of my belongings. It's hard to believe that we are moving to grandpas house, which is also the family estate, in two days. For now, we gotta spend a few more hours here to reminisce everything that's happened in this house. I'm definitely gonna miss this place. My stomach growled a me which reminded me that dinner should be ready. I zipped my bag and went downstairs.

I pass by the living room and see two of my sisters on the couch. One of them was drawing in their sketchbook and the other was playing something on the PSP. 

"Did both of you finish packing your stuff?" I asked them.

"Yes." They both said in unison.

"After dinner you two should head to bed. You have school tomorrow after all."

"You don't have to tell us Sora, we know what to do." One of them said.

Sora. That's the nickname people gave me throughout my life. Not that it bothered me, I like the nickname. My full name is Soraya Griffin. I got the name Soraya because our parents went to Persia for their honeymoon. Now my friends and family just call me Sora for short. By family I mean my sisters call me that. Our parents are no longer with us which makes me, the eldest sister, in charge of taking care of them. I still consider us a family even if we don't have our parents anymore. I mostly have to take care of the two younger sisters I am looking at right now.

Anna and Annie Griffin. They are currently in their junior year of high school and I have to make sure they succeed in their senior year. They are twins, but you can easily tell them apart. Anna has blonde hair with green eyes and wears glasses while Annie has brown hair and blue eyes and doesn't wear glasses. Anna is a little shy around new people and is a bit soft spoken. Annie is the total opposite of her. She is outgoing, constantly happy, and bursting with energy. They got the same facial structure but you can tell who is who just by looking at them. Anna was born fourth and Annie is the fifth born.

"Dinner is ready!" A voice called in the dining room.

"Oh good! I'm starving." Annie said as she placed her PSP on the coffee table. Anna placed her sketchbook on the table as well.

"You two go ahead. I'll go get Fiona." They nodded and I turned to go back upstairs.

* * *

I went back upstairs and knocked on the door.

"Who is it?" A voice called from the other side.

"It's Sora. Fiona dinner is ready."

"Okay, I'll be down in a few minutes."

"Don't blame us if we eat it all."

"If you guys eat it all, I will slap each of you."

"Yeah, okay." I snickered.

I went down once again and entered the dining room. Anna and Annie have already begun eating. I see that dinner consisted of mashed potatoes, grilled chicken, and steamed vegetables.

"Wow, good job on dinner Iris." I said while grabbing a plate.

"Thanks! It wasn't difficult to make." She said after swallowing a spoonful of her food. "Is Fiona coming down?"

"In a few minutes she said." I said as I sat down.

"She's probably texting her friends again. I see her on her phone most of the time." Anna said.

"Or she could be taking selfies!" Annie giggled.

"She does love taking selfies." Iris chuckled.

Iris Griffin. She's the second born out of us five sisters. She's very charismatic and an amazing dancer. She kind of has that motherly trait to her. Kind of makes me jealous a bit. She has blonde hair as well but shorter. She thinks her long hair gets in the way when she's dancing. She joined a local dance group and they are really good.

"I'm gonna cook next time!" Annie said confidently.

"What would you make exactly?" I asked grabbing some vegetables.

"How about spaghetti?"

"Do you even know how to cook?" Anna turns to her.

"Of course! I watch the Food Network. They teach you how to do everything!"

"I think you should stick to baking." A voice said. Another blonde sibling enters the dining room. It was none other than Fiona.

"You make really good cupcakes Annie. When are you gonna bake again?

"I don't know. Also what do you mean I should stick to baking?"

"No offense, but you have never touched the frying pan before so there's a huge chance you will burn down the house." Fiona smirked.

"Hey! That's mean! I can learn Fiona." Annie crosses her arms.

"Mhmm, sure you can." Fiona said sarcastically.

Fiona Griffin. The third born out of us five sisters. She has long blonde hair that she keeps in her signature pigtail look. She is the sassiest girl I have ever known. She will make snarky and witty remarks just to piss us off but we have gotten used to her personality. Well, maybe not Annie but most of us anyway. Plus we all know Fiona doesn't mean it. She also dishes out some nasty slaps when she is angry or irritated. I am one of the victims of it.

"What were you doing in your room?" I asked taking a bite of chicken.

"Were you taking selfies again?" Iris asked.

"No. I was trying out some old clothes." Fiona sat down.

"And THEN you took selfies with those old clothes?"

"As a matter of fact....." she paused.

There was an awkward silence in the room.

"As a matter of fact...?" Anna broke the silence.

"I'll let you all decide." Fiona smiled innocently at us.

Dinner went by nicely. Food was delicious and it was nice spending time with the girls. Anna showed us some of her sketches and drawings and as usual they were amazing, Iris will be performing with her dance group in the annual Dance Off Festival and she showed some really cool dance moves, Fiona told us about some romance novels coming out next year, and Annie told us she got the solo in one of the songs her high school choir will sing at Music Festival. It's moments like this that I wish we can have at granpa's house.

"So what time do we wake up on Saturday?" Iris asked me.

"Wake up around seven in the morning. We have to get to the estate early cuz its gonna be around a two or three hour drive. The faster we get there, the more time we can relax and unpack our stuff in our respective rooms." I told everyone. "I'm driving my car there. Iris, you can take your car. Fiona, Annie, and Anna can decide who they want to ride with."

Everyone nodded in agreement with me. I checked the time and it was already 10pm.

"All right, both of you head to bed. I'll drive you to school tomorrow." I turned to the twins.

"Okay." They both said in unison.

As they left, I was left with Iris and Fiona in the dining room.

"Man, it's already been two years since "it" happened. Time sure flies." Fiona sighed.

"C'mon Fiona. Don't bring this up again." Iris said.

"Sorry. I just.... I just miss them is all." Fiona looked down, ashamed of what she said. "Not just them. Grandpa as well."

"He did help us a lot throughout those two years. It's like.... he was preparing us for this." I said, staring at the table.

"Isn't it weird? I thought that too Sora! It's like grandpa knew he wasn't gonna last long, and he prepared us for those two years for this day." Iris said.

"He taught us from financing to cooking. He even taught us how to play the instruments we gave up on." Fiona said.

It's true. When our parents died in a car accident two years ago, our grandfather moved in to this house to help and support us. All five of us had a hard time coping with the death of our parents. I still think that maybe Anna and Annie haven't gotten over them yet. But grandfather came into our lives and helped us through that depression. It was a long process, but we pulled through. Grandfather taught Iris, Fiona, and myself how to do finances when the time comes that we live alone. He told us to teach Anna and Annie when they grow up. He taught us how to cook, bake, and as Fiona said play the instruments we have not played in a very long time. Our grandfather was a talented man. He showed me how to play the guitar, he showed Iris how to play the violin, he showed Fiona how to play the flute, he showed Anna how to play the ocarina, and he showed Annie how to play the bongos. He made sure we all knew how to play the piano because he told us that the piano is one of the best instruments ever made. When he taught us the basics of each instruments, he searched for places that could teach us more about each instrument. He paid for every class since he was got a lot f money from people buying his books. Finally, he helped us get back into taekwondo. He found a place that teaches taekwondo and he paid the classes for us as well. We owe him everything for getting us back on our feet.

"I'm going to bed. I have college classes tomorrow." I said as I got up from my seat.

"I got work tomorrow. I'm sleeping as well." Fiona said.

"Same. I got to go practice with the group tomorrow for a difficult part in our choreography." Iris said.

The three of us went upstairs but before we split ways to each bedroom...

"Hey girls..." I said. They turned to me.

"I normally never say this to you two but... thank you. Thank you for helping me take care of the twins."

"Heh, you know we're here for ya girl." Fiona wrapped an arm around me.

"That's what we sisters do. We stick together." Iris hugged us both and I returned the hug and so did Fiona.

We parted ways and had a good night sleep.

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is here!

Somewhere...

 

_***BANG*** _

"DAH!!!"

_***BANG*** _

"AHHH!"

"C-Come on! Is that all you got?!"

"Wanna try me, asshole?!"

***BANG***

"Crap! Missed..."

"Let's retreat for now!"

"N-No kidding! Let's get out of here!"

"That's right! You better run, you stupid punks! Stay out of our territory!!"

* * *

 

**Anna POV**

History class is boring as always. I took down the important notes but I was mostly drawing on my notebook. I glance sideways to see Annie taking her notes down diligently. I should probably do the same but drawing is way more fun. Plus both of us have high grades anyway, it runs in the family. I started wondering if anything changed at grandpa's house. Annie and I visited when we were still young with our parents and sisters. If I remember correctly there was a lot of space in the lobby and two giant staircases that lead upstairs. I vaguely remember what the outside looked like. I'll be sure to draw the outside when I get the chance.

After history class Annie and I went to the cafeteria to have lunch. I notice a familiar face waving at us trying to tell us to come sit with them.

"Yo you two, over here!" It was Suzu waving at us. Annie and I walked over to her table to see Naomi and Mika as well.

"Hey girls!" Annie said. I simply nodded at them.

Even though these three are our friends, I usually don't have much to say because I'm a bit shy. Plus I don't really relate to some of their stories. They understand that I do mean well though. I can easily talk to my sisters with no problem, but I'm just a bit shy and soft spoken.

"So how was history?" Mika asked.

"Boring." Annie and I said together.

"Wow. Totally in sync." Naomi smiled.

"My hand was starting to cramp when I was taking down the important notes." Annie sighed.

"I mainly just..... drew on my notebook. The whole class." I said.

"Oh of course you did. Now you're gonna ask me later if I can let you borrow my notes." Annie said jokingly.

"You know me so well. It's like your my sister or something." I smiled.

Annie nudged me with her elbow lightly and we all laughed. The three of us enjoyed lunch together. Naomi talked about the Pink Lady Cafe having new baked goods coming soon, Suzu talked about how she got a high score in one of the games in the arcade, and Mika talked about going to another Rise of the Phoenix concert soon and that got Annie excited. I couldn't relate to much besides video games and Rise of the Phoenix. Ever since Annie and I became friends with these three, we shared some similarities in the things we like and they even got us to things we never knew we liked. Such as Rise of the Phoenix.

"Man can you believe us three we'll be graduating this year?" Suzu said.

"Yeah, it feels like just yesterday we were still in junior year." Naomi said.

"I'm gonna try out for valedictorian." Mika said.

"You go girl. Naomi and I will be there for support."

"Mhmm. English IS one of your best subjects."

"Aww. I'm gonna miss you girls." Annie said.

I agree with her. Suzu, Naomi, and Mika are seniors now while the both of us are still in junior year. All of us became friends when Annie and I started freshman year of high school. When our parents died in a car accident, the news spread out real quick and both of us became the center of attention. Some people gave their condolences, some people started talking about vicious rumors about us, and some people just straight up bullied us both since we didn't have a parent or guardian to cry to. While the both of us were in our freshman year, Fiona was in her junior year and was attending the same high school as us. We told her we were being bullied and Fiona came to our rescue by giving one of the bullies the slap of their life. Though she got detention for our sake.

The bullying didn't stop there though. A mix group of guys and girls came up to us and cornered us behind the school. Being the older sister I stepped in front of Annie to protect her. They started making fun of us because we don't look like twins even though we have the same facial structure. The guys picked on me while the girls picked on Annie. It got out of hand to the point they started pulling our hair. They made fun of us by saying twins shouldn't have different hair colors while pulling our hair. That's when these three came in to our lives. Naomi lectured them first but when they didn't listen, Suzu and Mika made sure they left us alone. I'll never forget what they've done for us.

"Yeah... it's gonna be weird not having you three here in school." I said to them.

"We can always hang out! It's not like we can never see each other again." Mika reassured us.

"She's right. We can hang out like old times sake." Naomi smiled.

Annie cheered and I smiled at them.

"By the way, you two are moving in to your family estate tomorrow with your sisters?" Suzu asked.

"Yup." Annie and I said in unison again.

"Lucky as hell man!" Suzu said.

"Ahem..." Naomi cleared her throat.

"Quit being so sensitive, Naomi."

"Quit being so vulgar, Suzu."

I kind of agree with Naomi. Our grandpa gave us his estate to help us out.

"Naomi's right, Suzu." I said.

* * *

 

**Annie POV**

"Suzu's right, Naomi!" I said excitedly.

Wait.... did Anna say something? I turn to her and she did the same. Mika laughed and soon after we were all laughing at how synchronized Anna and I are.

Lunch is always fun when the 5 of us are together. The rest of the school day went by uneventful. I got a text from Sora saying that she's gonna pick us up today. It didn't take her long to pick us up.

"So how school today?" Sora asked.

"Oh you know, just the same as usual. Nothing special." I said.

"You two want some burgers? I'm kind of hungry right now myself."

"YES!" I yelled.

"Sure." Anna said.

The drive to Binge Burger was nice and quiet. There were times where Anna and I would talk about the upcoming project and how we wanna approach it. As soon as we got our food, I quickly and happily ate my burger.

"Hey Sora." I said.

"Yeah?"

"I wanna ride with you tomorrow on the way to grandpa's house."

"Ok. That's no problem." She smiled.

"Same here." Anna said.

"All right then. I guess Fiona is riding with Iris."

We ate our food and went home peacefully.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter and sorry if the ending seemed rushed. I was tired and sleepy.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sora POV**

"Phew, finally home." Annie stretched.

"If anyone needs me I'll be in my room drawing." Anna said.

"I'm just glad it's the weekend tomorrow."

"Don't forget, all of us are waking up early tomorrow to drive to the estate." I said.

"Ok." They both said in unison.

I walked into the living room to see Fiona reading a book. "Yo, what'cha reading?" I said as I sat across from her.

"Just one of grandpa's books. I forgot he gave me this a long time ago." She said as she closes the book with a small smile. I glance at the cover of the book.

" _Run Away,_ huh? What's it about? Or are you not finished with the book yet?"

"No I finished it a long time ago, back when I was still in grade seven. I'm just reading it again for nostalgia value." she said with a satisfied sigh. "It's your typical love story of a prince and princess running away from their duty so that they can be together."

"So it's like Romeo and Juliet?" I said.

"Pfft. No. Neither of them die and it has its own little flare to the story. I practically know this book from cover to end. Grandpa did such an amazing job on this story." She clutched the book next to her chest.

Our grandpa, Danny Griffin, is an author. Obviously, he wrote books as his career and they were something else. He wrote plots that will suck you in completely until you finish the book. He wrote similes and metaphors that will stick in your mind. He made unbelievable twists in his story that will make your eyes widen in so many ways. He mainly wrote romance novels, but he did switch genres from time to time such as sci-fi and fantasy. He won 'Novel of the Year' five times during his time and some other awards for his different genres.

"Yeah, he did write really good books. I have some of them in my luggage." I said.

"Same here. I bought some of them at the bookstore after work today. I'm gonna have a field day when we get there." Fiona giggled. "Oh, right. Iris said she'll be late coming home. Around seven or eight she said."

"How come?" I asked worriedly. She knows we have to wake up early tomorrow.

"Her dance instructor wants a move to be perfected or something, I don't know." Fiona waved it off.

"Oh by the way, you're gonna have to drive with Iris tomorrow. Anna and Annie wants to ride in my car."

"Okay, cool." She stood up. "I'm gonna take a nap for now. Work was sooooo busy today. Wake me up when dinner is ready." She walked away.

"Okay, princess." I giggled.

Well.... guess I'm making dinner tonight.

* * *

 

**Iris POV**

Today's dance practice was tiring. I'm never usually tired after practice but today really took a lot of my energy. I'm just glad I made it home.

"I need to shower and sleep badly." I said tiredly. I rang the doorbell and waited. I rolled my neck and shoulders a couple of times to feel a bit more relaxed.

"Oh. Hey Iris." Anna greeted me as she opened the door. "You're just in time for dinner. We all just started."

"Sorry, I'm not hungry Anna. Can you tell Sora that? I'm gonna shower and head to bed." I walked in and immediately went upstairs. I felt bad not having dinner with them. After all, it's our last dinner in this house. But I am just out of it right now. I went in to the bathroom and dropped my stuff on the floor and got the shower ready. I took off my clothes and went in.

I sighed in satisfaction of the warm water touching my skin. This is one of the best things after sweating it out on dance practice. It also gave me time to think and some alone time to myself. I thought about how I want to schedule my day tomorrow, how to make that dance move easier on myself, and I thought about if anything changed at grandpa's house. The last time I was there was when mom and dad wanted Anna and Annie to meet grandpa. That would have been my second visit since the first time was when I was still a baby. It sure is weird how time flies so fast since I'm 21 now. If I remember correctly, there is a total of 10 rooms at grandpa's house. Five being the main bedrooms and the other five being guest rooms. But who would want to sleep over there once we move in? We'll most likely turn those 5 rooms into storage rooms.

I soaped myself quickly, added shampoo on my hair, and rinsed off. One of the benefits of having short hair is that it doesn't take as long to dry. For me it doesn't anyway. I didn't take long to dry off so I put my pajamas on. I heard a knock on my door. "Yes?" I answered.

"It's Fiona." I walked over and opened the door to see Fiona holding a small plate. On the small plate was a fork, a slice of steak and a broccoli.

"Fiona, I'm not hungry." I looked at her.

"Sora told me you should at least eat this much of her cooking. Plus, I'm riding with you tomorrow and I don't feel like getting in to a car crash while you have no energy to focus on the road.

I sighed in defeat. She was right though. Even though I didn't have a lot of stuff to bring with me. "Okay give it here." I took the plate in my room and devoured the steak and broccoli as fast as i can. Both the steak and broccoli were super good. Now I feel even worse for not eating dinner with the girls. "Here you go." I returned to Fiona and gave her the plate. "Tell Sora the food was great." I smiled.

"Will do. G'night girl." Fiona turned to leave.

"Night." I closed the door, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.

* * *

 

**Sora POV**

"Fiona! Hurry up!" It was time to go and we all wanted to get one last look at this house before we go. Of course, Fiona would have the most stuff to carry.

"I'm coming! Hold on!" She said as she dragged two luggages and a sports bag over her shoulder. We both went out and I locked the front door. I'll send the key to the real estate agent tomorrow or the day after. Fiona finished stuffing her stuff inside Iris's car and lined up beside her. I walked over to them and stood beside Iris and Annie.

"All right... take one last look." I sighed. Everyone knew this day would come. We didn't think it would be difficult. Boy, were we wrong. Memories come flooding back to me as I look at the house. Memories from when I came back from my first day of kindergarten, Iris being born, watching Mom tend the garden, Dad teaching me how to play soccer, Fiona being born, the first time hearing and seeing Mom and Dad fight and make up, Iris and I getting enrolled for Taekwondo classes, Fiona and I fighting over the last piece of my birthday cake, and Anna and Annie being born into the world.

Here we are now... leaving the house we grew up in without our parents.

I can hear some sniffles coming from Anna and Annie. I wrapped my arms around them and told them it's gonna be okay. Iris and Fiona soon came over to join the hug.

"It's just us five now. We have to help each other out if we need it. I promise to take care of all of you but you have to help me too. Okay?" I smiled at each of them with my eyes starting to tear up. They all nodded to me in agreement. We did one more group hug, this time with more feeling. We remained like that for a few minutes until I broke it off slowly.

"Before we go, let's take a picture." Fiona said. She set up the tripod and camera with a timer. "Okay, after ten red flashes it's gonna take the picture. We'll do one normal smiling picture, one funny picture, and one with all of us sitting down."

"Let's do it!" Annie said excitedly.

This is what we needed. We needed a note to end off happily. We didn't want to leave all depressed, Mom and Dad probably wouldn't want that either.

* * *

 

**Fiona POV**

After the family picture, I took out my phone and took some pictures of the outside of our house for memories. A few selfies wouldn't hurt. I even included everyone in my selfies.

I put away the camera and tripod in the trunk of Iris's car and got in the passenger seat. "Okay, we are good to go."

"We gotta let Sora lead the way though." Iris said adjusting her mirrors.

While Iris is fixing her mirrors, I took out my phone and extended it away from us. "Come on, Iris."

I did my signature duck lips while she did her signature pouty face. This is going on Twitter later.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet the boys! Hope you like a long chapter!

**Sora POV**

It's been an hour and a half since we left our old house. A few more miles before we get to the estate. It's been a quiet ride so far. I quickly look up at the mirror to see Anna and Annie asleep peacefully. All of us did wake up really early so I can't blame them. Though I'm not complaining at the peaceful silent drive. I kept the radio to a minimum level so that the twins don't wake up but loud enough for me to hear the music and news.

_"Tomorrow we are gonna have some clouds in the morning and a 20% chance of  a light shower in the afternoon, continuing at night. So be sure to put things inside or a dry area where they can't get wet. We have some news on the street saying that Highway 55 is jam packed with traffic this morning so try to avoid the area or find another way if you plan on driving through there."_

Same boring news as always. We came up to a red light so I quickly plugged in my phone and let my playlist entertain me. I look up at my mirror again and see Iris's car just behind us. Wonder how those two are doing?

* * *

 

**Iris POV**

"So, what were the new items at the Pink Lady Cafe?" I asked as we stopped at a red light.

"There's the strawberry pomegranate tea which is super good. Add honey to it and it tastes better." Fiona said enthusiastically.

"Well, you do like drinking tea." I laughed. "What else do they have?"

"There's red velvet brownies that has chocolate filling inside it, blueberry and raspberry lemonade, and then cinnamon and caramel macchiato. I gotta buy the brownies tomorrow because I have been craving those."

"Cinnamon and caramel macchiato huh? That sounds pretty tasty to me." While Fiona has a weird addiction to tea, I have a terrible addiction to coffee. Not only because I need it to wake me up, especially during dance sessions, I just like the taste of it in general.

"Maybe I'll buy the twins the lemonade. I'll buy you and Sora the macchiato for like a celebration of moving to a new house. Plus I got enough money saved up." Fiona smiled triumphantly.

"Look at you, Ms. Hardworker." We both laughed. Fiona and I are having a good time. Wonder how those three are up to? Soon after, the light turned green and I followed Sora's car again.

* * *

 

**Fiona POV**

We were coming up to a familiar tree-filled area which means we are close to the estate. After a few rows of trees, we saw the estate. Was it.... always that big? "Wow..." I whispered. It's a huge blue mansion and I can see two garages that is one on each side of the mansion. I remember the garages but was the mansion always this huge? I was speechless but at the same time excited to see if anything changed on the inside. When all of us visited when we were still kids, we only saw the lobby, living room, dining room, and kitchen. We didn't get to explore the rest since it was just a short visit so that the twins could meet grandpa.

Sora drove up to the garage on the left which left Iris the garage on the right. Both of them parked just outside of the garages because they don't have the remote to open the garage doors. "All right, let's get our first wave of luggages in." Iris said.

All of us stood in front of the door in amazement. Each of us had at least two bags of our own stuff and I was starting to get tired of carrying my stuff. "Is someone gonna open the door or what?" I said.

"Right. Sorry." Sora pulled out the key to the estate and unlocked the door. Sora pushed the door open and we all gasped.

The lobby remained the same as it did a few years back. Fancy lights hanged from the ceiling, the two giant staircases that lead upstairs were the same, and pictures of our younger selves with grandpa stayed the same. Nostalgia hit me hard and I'm sure everyone did as well.

"I call master bedroom. I'm the oldest so no objections." Sora said with a smirk.

"What? No way! I wanted the biggest room!" Annie complained.

"Can we just find a room we like because I'm starting to get weighed down by my stuff." I said in an annoyed voice.

"Well, you are the spoiled one out of all of us. You got stuff you wanted." Iris giggled.

All of us went upstairs searching for rooms. We all went together to reach a verdict whether who likes the room or not. We found the master bedroom first and Sora placed her stuff inside and went along with us. Next we found a room that has a bed, a t.v, and with lots of space to move around in. Iris wanted the room so she can practice some dance moves. Anna wanted the next room we visited that has a desk and an easel for painting. I took the next room that has bookshelves and two closets and Annie had to take the last room upstairs. She didn't complain though, she actually likes the room she was left with. After two more waves of luggages, we were done unloading our stuff from the car.

"All right, I'm gonna look at the dining room and kitchen for a sec." Iris said. "I need to see what cooking materials I have to make lunch and dinner."

"I'll go with you." I mostly wanted to go to see if grandpa has any tea in the cupboards.

"Actually Fiona, you have two more bags in my car. I don't on those bags so I'm assuming they are yours.

"Ugh! More carrying." I rolled my eyes.

We reached downstairs and Iris headed for the kitchen. I headed outside to grab the last two bags of my stuff. Luckily, both bags were not heavy. Before I headed inside, I noticed how barren the front garden is and a lot of weeds has sprouted on the lawn. "Hmmm.... I'll be sure to take care of those tomorrow." Mom showed Sora, Iris, and myself how to tend the garden. Sora didn't pay attention as much as Iris and myself because she wan't really interested in flowers and gardening. She said it took too much time and effort. "Guess I'll run to the flower shop tomorrow as well." I nodded to my idea. I headed back inside the estate but I did not expect what I saw.

Lying on the floor was a group of men... They were all unconscious, but there was no explanation as to why they were there in the first place. My bags slid off my shoulders and the door closed itself behind me.

"W-W-What the hell?! How... How did this....!?" I was confused and panicking at what I say. Some of them had open wounds and the blood was staining the beautiful floor and the scent was intermingling with the air. "I-Iris! Get over here!" I called her with my voice shaking.

"If you're gonna ask me to carry your stuff then-" she stopped as she saw the injured men. "Oh my God!! Who are they?!"

"I don't know!! I just left the house for a few seconds to get my stuff and I came back and saw these guys here!" At least Iris can see them, that confirms that I am not delusional.

"I'm gonna go talk to Sora about this." Iris ran up the stairs. "Go call the police Fiona!"

"O-Oh right!" I quickly scanned the room for a telephone and found it near the entrance to the dining room. I was too panicked to remember I had my phone in my pocket. I ran to the telephone but before I can even touch it, someone grabbed my arm.

I turn around to see one of the injured men had gotten up and had quickly gotten hold of my arm. "AIIEEE!! Let go of me!!!" I tried to shake off my arm from his grip but to no avail.

"Woman. You're going to let me kiss you." He said with a commanding voice. I stopped struggling and thought about what he just said. He.... he's gonna kiss me?! I look to him again in surprise and confusion when all of a sudden I felt.... warm and fuzzy inside. Slowly a desire burned from my chest, telling me to accept his kiss even when my mind told me to slap him across the face.

"Uh..... y-yeah.... go ahead." I nodded to him. Why did I say that?!

"Good." He let go of my arm and grabbed my chin. He quickly pressed his lips to mine. "Mmm..."

As he kissed me, my body relaxed itself. Slowly I felt weaker, as if the kiss was draining me of my energy.... but the kiss felt so good that I never wanted it to end. I felt a strange tingling feeling run through my body up to my lips... It felt odd, but at the same time.... it felt amazing. The best first kiss I ever got.

"Sam. Stop it." A voice said.

"Mmm...?" The person kissing me - Sam was his name? - glanced behind him.

"I said stop. Now." The voice said in irritation.

"Mmm... fine." Finally he pulled back and I was left there standing in a daze. My knees felt weak but I did my best to not collapse on the floor.

"W-Wha... huh...?" I couldn't tell what was going on; my mind was completely enwrapped by the kiss in my thoughts that melted into the depths of my forgotten memories. My vision was a bit blurry but I can still make out two figures standing in front of me.

"Please forgive my brother... He's a bit reckless." A man wearing a grey cardigan and glasses said with concern.

"At least I feel a hell of a lot better than you right now." Sam said in retaliation.

"Because you used your abilities on her." The man fired back.

Suddenly, one of the injured men got up slowly. He was wearing a red formal shirt and has a pink vest. "Nn... Sam, you're such a reckless brute, taking advantage of a beautiful young woman like her."

"Shut that pretty boy mouth of yours before I rip it off your pretty boy face."

Another man got up from the ground, he looked like Anna and Annie's age though, and started talking to them. "Sheesh, you guys, can we not fight right now...? Not all of us are in the best state..."

"I guess you are right, Matthew..." The man in red formal shirt said.

"I agree..." The man with glasses said.

"..." The last injured man stood up sighed. He had orange hair and a brown coat.

My vision became clearer and I can see the men clearer now. As the men started to chat freely, my thoughts began to reassemble and I remembered my confusion and anger once again, only now multiplied tenfold. "Wh... wha..." I stumbled on my words.

"Huh? Did you say something beautiful?" The man in red formal shirt said.

And... I exploded.

"W-WHAT IS GOING ON?!?!?!?! WHY THE HELL ARE YOU ALL HERE IN OUR HOUSE?!?!?! WHY ARE YOU ALL WOUNDED?!?!?! WHY DID YOU KISS ME?!?!?!?" I pointed to the guy who kissed me. He also wears a green vest and shirt. "WHO ARE YOU GUYS?!?!?!?!"

That ought to catch Sora and the girl's attention, they'll back me up on this when they get here. I couldn't help exploding, but after being taken advantage of and being in a mush state, my words escaped without filter. I definitely scared the men around me, even the man who kissed me...

...Wait a second, the guy who  _kissed_ me...

***SMACK***

"Ouch!! What's your problem?" He looked at me with bewilderment as he held his face. I immediately went up to him and slapped him in the face for what he did.

""What's  _your_ problem?! You can't just go around forcing people to kiss you like that! Are you some kind of pervert?" I yelled back at him.

"Pervert?! It was only a kiss!" He looked even more surprised after what I said.

"It might mean nothing to you, but it means a lot to me!" I crossed my arms and closed my eyes in irritation.

"What, was it your first kiss?" He said in an annoyed tone.

"....." I felt my face become hotter in embarrassment....

***SMACK***

"Ow!!! Hey, what was THAT for?" Without thinking, I gave him a backhanded slap.

"I know first kisses aren't exactly amazing and full of sparkles or something out of a fairy tale... but I had at least expected it to be more than just something forced!"

"So it  _was_  your first kiss. Stop making such a big deal out of it." He said as he rubbed his face.

"Are you asking to get slapped again?" I crossed my arms.

"Well, what do you want me to do? It's not like I can somehow take it back."

I sighed in defeat. He's right as much as I want to deny it. Plus this argument is going to go nowhere the more I get angry at him. "Okay..... fine. You should at least apologize." I could slap him again but it won't be as satisfying since I slapped him on both sides of his face already.

He closed his eyes and looked down a bit. As if to himself, he muttered something under his breath. "Why do I always look like the bad guy...?" He sighed. "Apologies aren't my forte, but I'll try my best..." He looked back up at me with an annoyed look.

"...?" I simply raised an an eyebrow at him. If he isn't going to apologize, I have a slap ready that will knock him out.

"Okay... fine. I'm sorry." He raised his hands in defense. Looks like he knew what was coming if he didn't apologize.

"Sorry about...?"

"I'm sorry for kissing you like that. I went too far." He sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. "I didn't mean for it to turn out that way. It's just... I act on impulse, okay? It's difficult for me to control myself, and... Ugh, what am I saying?"

"It's okay. I get what you're trying to say. Thank you for the apology." I waved off his explanation. I didn't care, I got what I asked for.

"...Yeah, no problem..." He relaxed himself thinking we are on equal ground now.

"Fiona!" The familiar voice of Iris called out and I see above the men that she brought the rest of the girls with her.

"I'm good girls." In a manner of speaking, as I thought to myself.

* * *

 

**Sora POV**

I see five unfamiliar looking men that are looking up at us.  _"What in the world...?"_  I thought to myself as there was bloodstains underneath the five men. Were they injured? Did Fiona injure them? No wait, Iris already told me they were injured when they both saw them. I turned to the twins.

"You two stay and watch from here. If things go bad, run away immediately and leave the house." I whispered at them and they both nodded. "Iris, come with me downstairs." As I quickly descended the stairs with Iris right behind me, I took a good look at the men. They were in somewhat a bad state; their clothes were ripped, it looked like they were shot at least once, and they have some cuts on them. I felt bad for them but if they were dangerous, the three of us can easily take care of them. We walked over to Fiona.

"Are you okay? Did they hurt you? I heard you yelling and slapping one of them." Iris said.

"Ugh... I don't wanna talk about it right now. I'm fine. Plus we have a situation right now regarding these guys." She then glared at the guy wearing a green and white vest and a ripped green shirt. "Anyway, if you try to pull any funny business in the future, I'll make sure the next slap knocks you out for a month." I think I heard a light 'Tch' sound coming from the guy.

"It's true! I saw it happen!" Everyone turned their heads to Annie who spoke loudly to the guy in green. Anna quickly shushed her and pulled her down so that they can't be seen.

"Okay, I'm good now. I've bickered enough." Fiona said flipping her pigtail to the side.

"So... what exactly are all of you doing in our house?" I asked the obvious question.

The man in the grey sweater sighed and answered me. "Miss, please forgive us in our intrusion. We didn't know this abode belonged to anyone, nor did we have the time to take that into consideration..."

"What do you mean?! You don't just barge into people's homes!" Iris said.

"We wouldn't have had to if we weren't as wounded as we are currently... We just escaped from a deadly fight that could have ended our lives. Luckily for us, your home was near and the windows were unlocked, so we quickly came inside..." He glanced over to an open window.

I'm pretty sure there's a law that prevents strangers from stepping on private property. Although, considering the severity of their wounds, it had to be serious.

"I guess that explains the wounds, but not why he kissed me!" Fiona pointed to the same guy in green. "He had absolutely no right to do that!"

That guy KISSED Fiona?! I'll have to ask her about that later.

"Well, lovely flustered lady, it's hard to explain, truly... We're not exactly... normal." The guy in a red formal shirt said with a flirtatious tone.

"Not normal?... What are you guys, demons or something?" I asked. Well, considering that they have some bad looking wounds and bullet holes on them, how can they stand up straight and talk to us normally? That's..... really strange.

"Ahahahahaha! Well, yeah, actually, something like that." The younger guy in a yellow jacket laughed at my question. He looked like around Anna and Annie's age.

"Pardon me? This isn't the time to joke around." Fiona shook her head.

"But... it's true, though. We ARE demons." The younger guy said. Are these guys just messing with us now?

The man with glasses sighed. "We're incubi, miss; demons who consume and use sexual energy of humans to survive..."

There was silence after what he said. Incubi? The fabled demons that existed to haunt humans and make them sex crazed monsters? The mythical beings that could look like anyone just to get in your pants? The imaginary monsters you only saw in movies or on TV? I look to Fiona and Iris and they both have a confused look on their faces. I'm pretty sure the three of us are in agreement that we don't believe them. I notice out of the corner of my eye that the twins had peeked out from the railings and looking down at us. They most likely heard that they were incubi as well.

"Hello? Did you hear him?" The guy in green said.

"We're telling the truth..." The guy in red said.

"Do you think they're still processing it?" The younger one said with worry in his voice.

"Yes. And they'll understand right about--" Before the guy with glasses finish, Fiona cut him off.

"Riiiiiiiight..... Okay, it was funny while it lasted, but it's time to cut the joke short. Incubuses don't exist." Fiona said.

"It's incubi, Fiona." I whispered to her.

"I don't care! This isn't the time for corrections!" She whispered back.

"Ahem. Incubi is the correct plural form, and yes, we do exist." The man with glasses said with irritation.

"I told you." I whispered back to Fiona. She then elbowed me lightly telling me she doesn't care.

"Hmph, prove it then. I bet you can't." Iris folded her arms and smirked at them.

"Very well. Erik, go ahead." The guy with glasses said.

"Hehe, very well..." The guy with the red formal shirt - Erik is his name - walked over to Iris. I have a feeling this isn't gonna end well.

"All right hot shot, what'cha got for me?" Iris said sarcastically.

"Hehe.... My sweet, you're so tempting with such non-belief... let me ease your mind with a tender kiss. I promise you'll enjoy every minute of it, and maybe you'll even want more." Erik said as he played with the flower hair clip Iris wears most of the time.

"Wha...? Nn..." Iris looked different. It looked like she was in some sort of trance. Her arms fell to her sides and her body wasn't tense anymore. Her eyes were drooping as she looked at Erik.

"Y-Yeah, okay..." Iris said.

"WHAT?!" Fiona and I yelled in unison.

Erik then grabbed her chin and pressed his lips to hers. "Mmm."

I felt my face become hot from what I was looking at.  _"Oh dear... I hope the twins aren't looking at this."_ I thought to myself as I covered my mouth with my hand. Fiona just stared wide eyed at what is happening with a blush on her face.

"Alright, that's enough." The guy with glasses said.

"Awww... Very well." He walked back over to his spot. "Mmmm! I feel so much better!" He smiled. I noticed that the bullet hole he had was gone and his cuts were gone and his clothes wasn't torn anymore.

 _"How did that happen?"_ I thought to myself.

"WOOO!! GOOD JOB IRIS! YOU GOT YOUR FIRST KISS!" Annie's voice snapped me back and everyone looked at her. Anna immediately pulled her back down and shushed her once again.

"Ah. Where are our manners? I'm James, and these are my brothers; Sam, Erik, Matthew, and Damien." James, the one with glasses said. So James wears a grey cardigan, Erik wears the red formal shirt and light pink vest, Sam wears a green and white jacket that ends around his torso, Matthew wears the yellow jacket, and Damien wears the brown jacket and white pants.

"Wait wait wait wait. You're just gonna introduce yourselves? Just like that, after kissing my sister?" Fiona said.

"You wanted us to prove we were demons. Was that not enough proof for you?" Sam said with irritation. "She said yes to the kiss when normally she wouldn't, Erik over here magically healed his wounds. What more do you want?"

"Grrr....." Fiona growled at Sam. I didn't want some sort of conflict startiing up, whether or not they were demons.

"Fiona, I don't want a fight breaking out in this house." I whispered to her.

"Hmph." Fiona crossed her arms.

I looked at the men once again. "One more proof." I said to them. "I want one more proof that you guys are demons. But you can't use any sweet talking, no kissing, or mind manipulation." Did he really use mind manipulation on Iris?

"...Very well then." James said and proceeded to walk towards me. He was tall which made me a bit intimidated, but I can't let that show. I noticed his eye color was a gold-ish color. That's not natural unless he's wearing colored contacts.

"Please hold out your hand, miss. Palm open." He smiled at me. I didn't like this, what was he gonna do? I had no choice but to do as he says. I held out my hand with my palm up and he placed his pointer finger in the center of my palm. His finger was warm and soon I felt some tingling feeling on my back which made me straighten my back and jump a bit. I felt jolts of my energy seeping out of me slowly and as it continued, it was getting harder to hold my hand up. I immediately withdrew my hand to my chest and I started breathing heavily.

"Much better..." James sighed in satisfaction. I looked up at him and see that he is completely clean of any cuts and bullet holes. His cardigan didn't have any more rips and tears.

"Miss, are you okay?" Matthew spoke up. It looks like the question was directed towards Iris. I never noticed but Iris was having trouble keeping her balance. Before I knew it, Iris collapsed to the ground.

"Shit. She fainted." Sam said.

"Iris!" Fiona and I said and rushed over to her. I can hear the twins rushing down the stairs as well coming over to Iris's aid. We tried to shake her awake but to no avail.

...Is she smiling as she's passed out...?


	5. Chapter 5

**James POV**

Two girls that looked very similar, in facial structure anyway, ran down the stairs to aid the fallen woman. Are these women all sisters?

"Hey! What did you do to our sister?!" The girl with the only brown colored hair pointed to Erik. "You didn't poison her with your kiss did you?!"

"Wha-What?! No! I-I would never do such a horrendous act to such a beautiful young woman such as her!" Erik was taken aback at her question. "I merely took enough energy from her to heal myself."

"It's okay, she's still breathing." The woman with pigtails said. All the woman sighed in relief.

"Could you two take Iris to her room and stay with her until she wakes up?" The woman who I touched her hand said to the two identical woman. They both nodded. Slowly they picked up the woman named Iris and headed for the stairs. Only the woman who I touched her hand and the woman with pigtails stayed.

"Okay... I believe it. I believe that you guys are incubi." The same woman said. "However, that doesn't mean you guys are off the hook. Since you guys ARE real demons, you could potentially be dangerous."

"We promise not to use our powers on you or the other girls." Matthew said.

"How do we know you're not lying? You can easily sneak in our room at night and.... take advantage of us while we're sleeping." The woman with pigtails said.

"You don't have to worry about that, miss." I decided to step in.

"And why is that?" She crossed her arms.

"To put it simply, we... can't have sex with someone unless they are willing to do it. We would be breaking the law of us demons if we force ourselves upon them." I adjusted my glasses.

"But... that... guy kissed me by force! He used some "mind altering" skill to get me to accept his kiss." She pointed to Sam.

"He only asked for a kiss, not intimate sex. Again, I apologize for his reckless actions."

"So you DO have a mind spell. You can easily use that against us." The other woman said.

"Not all demons are what you think miss. We five wouldn't dare to hurt you ladies." I reassured them.

"You do realize that we have a hard time believing what you're saying because you didn't really give us a good impression, right?" The woman with pigtails said.

"Yes, and we don't blame you." Thanks to Sam, these women think we are enemies now.

"Is... there a way we can make it up to you ladies somehow?" Matthew spoke up.

"Hmm...." The woman without pigtails thought for a moment. "I don't know... We'll have to wait for my sister to wake up. I have to talk about this with all of my sisters. In the meantime, you can stay here to heal up." We all nodded to her.

"C'mon, Fiona." Both women ascended the stairs.

"Don't even think about going upstairs to our room." The woman with pigtails named Fiona said to us.

Just like that, my brothers and I were left in the lobby.

"Well, at least we can stay and heal up for a bit." Erik said.

I went over to Matthew and placed my hand on his shoulder. He needs his wounds treated so I gave some of my energy to him. Luckily, I was able to grab enough energy from the woman to share to Damien as well. "Phew, thanks James." Matthew smiled.

"You're welcome." I nodded to him. I went over to Damien and placed my hand on his shoulder, giving him the extra energy.

"Much better..." He sighed.

"Sooo.... what do we do now?" Matthew asked.

"What do you mean 'what do we do now'? You're the one who asked how we can make it up to them." Sam said in irritation.

"Hey, if you didn't forcefully kiss that girl we wouldn't be in this mess." Matthew fired back.

"So what?! You're telling me I should've just laid on the floor and bleed to death?" Sam said angrily.

"AHEM." I cleared my throat to stop their argument. "I have an idea."

"Yo do?" Matthew asked.

"Yes. And I need all of your cooperation." All of their attention is on me. "First of all, we'll clean up the blood that's on the floor. After we finish, we will prepare dinner for them."

"That sounds like a good idea." Damien nodded to me.

"Yeah! They'll surely reconsider with how we cook food." Matthew said happily.

"An excellent idea, James." Erik said.

"Seriously? Cleaning this shit up is gonna take hours..." Sam said.

"Well, might as well start now." I smiled.

* * *

 

**Annie POV**

It's been hours and Iris still hasn't woken up. It's already gotten quite dark outside. All of us were in Iris's room and we didn't even get to eat lunch because we were all anticipating Iris to wake up. Also because Sora said that the guys may be dangerous since she does believe they are incubuses. All of a sudden my stomach growled, interrupting my thoughts.

"...I'm hungry..." I held my stomach.

"We can't leave until Iris is awake Annie." Anna turned to me. "...But I AM hungry as well." Anna's stomach growled.

"Sorry girls, I know you're hungry but the guys are down there and who knows what they're gonna do to you. You both saw what they did to Iris and myself." Sora said. But I did notice she has her arms wrapped around her stomach.

"Psh, that was nothing. You should have seen what that Sam guy did to me." Fiona said.

Suddenly, Iris started shuffling. "Nnn..."

We all got up and went to her side. Soon enough, she opened her eyes.

"Oh thank goodness, she's awake." Sora sighed in relief.

"What... happened?" Iris rubbed her eyes.

"You got kissed by one of the guys and you fainted." Fiona said.

"Good job on getting your first kiss by the way!" I held Iris's hand with both of my hands.

"Oh...! Right.... that happened." Iris blushed.

"Are you feeling better?" Anna asked.

"I actually feel really good! I seriously needed that sleep." Iris said with enthusiastically.

"Wait.... don't tell me that you fainted just because you were tired?" Fiona asked.

"Ummm..... sort of?" Iris shrugged.

"Are you serious right now?!" Fiona slammed her hand on the bed.

"Well, we woke up early and I didn't get my coffee and the guy that kissed me made me feel even weaker." Iris said in defense.

"How was it by the way?! The kiss I mean." I asked her with a hopeful stare.

Iris blushed. "W-Well... it was really nice. It was the best first kiss I ever had! That guy in the red is actually kind of good looking and really good at flirting." She giggled.

"I can't believe what I'm hearing right now." Fiona shook her head.

"It's true! It was... magical. I know it sounds corny but that's how I felt when he kissed me." Iris blushed even more.

"Okay, we need to switch the subject now." Sora interjected. "We need to think about what we're gonna do about the boys."

"I vote that they need to get their asses out of here." Fiona said.

"I don't know.... they didn't look dangerous to me." Anna said.

"Same here. They were injured and everything. Can't we let them stay until they recover?" Iris said.

"Iris, that guy Erik, the one who kissed you, looks better. He took your energy and used it to heal himself." Sora said.

To be honest, I was super hungry now and I'm just thinking about my stomach instead of the guys. I quietly snuck out of the room successfully and headed to the kitchen.

As soon as I stepped out, I smelled something delicious. "Woah... that smells amazing." I whispered to myself. Were the guys cooking? If they are, that's really nice of them! I followed the scent all the way to the two giant staircases. It was definitely coming from the kitchen. I also noticed that the giant bloodstain on the floor of the lobby was no longer there. "Did they clean that up? Geez, that must have been a pain to clean up." The scent caught my attention again and I started descending the stairs. Halfway down, the scent distracted my foot placement and I missed a step causing me to lose balance.

"WOAH!!!!"

I quickly grabbed the railing but I was already at mid-fall. I lost my grip and fell a third of the steps down. I managed to grab one of the banisters and that made me stop tumbling down the stairs.

"Owwww.... owwww..." I'm gonna get bruises in the morning. I shook my legs and my arms to see if any of them were twisted or broken. Luckily none of them were broken. I'm also really glad the stairs are covered in carpet.

"Hey! Are you okay?!" A voice called out.

It was one of the guys. He has orange hair, wears a brown jacket, and white pants. It looked like he just came out of the dining room.

"Uh.... ummmm..." I was embarrassed. He walked quickly up the stairs to where I was. My face became hot.

"Did you fall?" He sounded really concerned. I was expecting him to use some sort of mind altering spell like what happened to Iris but nothing. He just looked at me with concern.

"I'm not going to use my powers on you." He said. Wait, how did he know that's what I was thinking about?

"Wha.... how did you...?"

"I can read minds. It's an ability I was born with. Each of us has a different ability outside of our usual mind-altering powers." He calmly said.

"R-Really? That's really cool!" I stared at him in awe.

"Are you hurt at all?" He asked again,

"O-Oh.... uhhh...." Be calm Annie, be calm. If he were to take advantage of you, he already would have done it.

"Y-Yeah I'm.... okay.... sort of. Just a little sore from the impact of the steps, haha," I laughed nervously. Suddenly I was picked up by him.

"Woah...!" I held on to his shoulders.

"Trust me. I won't let you go." He smiled down on me.

"Um... I-I'm not so sure about this..." I blushed.

"I promise." He nodded to me. He seemed reliable enough.

"...O-Okay, I trust you."

"Good." Slowly, he walked down the stairs.

I was speechless. He carried me as if I weighed nothing... He was so.... strong.

"Thank you." He smiled back to me.

"Uh... Oh! Right..." I blushed in embarrassment. He literally told me he can read minds a few seconds ago.

"It's alright. I'm used to it." He continued down the stairs.

"I'm Annie by the way." Might as well introduce myself while I'm in this position.

"It's nice to meet you Annie. My name is Damien."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This will be the last chapter for a while. I start school on Monday and updates are going to be slow so please understand!

**Damien POV**

I took Annie to the living room sofa to check if any part of her body was broken. I placed her down gently and started with her arms. "Let me know if it hurts." I told her. She simply nodded to me. I made sure all of her fingers were bendable, her wrist didn't hurt when I rotated her hand, and her arms didn't hurt when I applied pressure to them. I knelt down and moved on to her legs. She didn't twist her ankles and no part of her leg hurts when I applied pressure.

"You'll be fine." I stood up. "Though don't be surprised when you see bruises tomorrow."

"W-Well... thank you for checking on me, Damien." Her face turned pink.

"It's no trouble at all." I smiled at her. "By the way, are those other women related to you?" I was curious since they all have blonde hair while she is the only one with brown hair.

"Yeah! They're all my sisters. Sora is the one who wears the orange plaid hoodie and she's the oldest. Iris is the one with the flower hair clip on her head and the one who fainted, she's the second oldest. Fiona is the one with pigtails and the long light pink skirt. Anna wears glasses and she's my twin sister. She's older than me, which makes me the youngest." She said.

"It sounds like you all get along really well." I laughed and she nodded. So she's the youngest? Just like me, then.

"Um... by the way, where are the other guys?" she asked.

"My brothers are in the kitchen making you and the other girls dinner. We also cleaned up the lobby floor."

"That's really nice of you guys." She smiled at me.

"Oh, it's the least we can do after invading your home and two of us using our powers on your sisters."

"... I guess you've got a point."

"Dinner should be ready soon. I'm going upstairs to let your sisters know that we prepared dinner for them. Stay here and rest for now." I smiled at her and turned to go.

"Wait!" She grabbed my sleeve. "I'll be the one to tell my sisters."

"But you injured yourself. You should just stay here until I call you that dinner is ready." I gave her a concerned look. She got up from the sofa and jumped a bit.

"You said it yourself, I'm fine! Plus my sisters are still suspicious of you and your brothers." She has a point but what if she falls again? I might not be there to help her. She smiled back at me. "I'll be fine, trust me. I won't fall again."

"...Okay then." I decided to let her do it since her sisters will trust her more I watched her run back upstairs with energy and joy... I wonder... What it's like to be a human like her?

* * *

 

**Anna POV**

I closed Iris's door behind me. When we all noticed Annie left the room we were worried that the guys would do something to her. Fiona decided that she's going to look for her with me to accompany her.

"Geez, how did Annie slip by us?" Fiona scratched her head as we walked. When we turned the corner, I bumped into someone...

"Ouch!" We said together. I fell back and so did the person I bumped into.

"There you are!" Fiona said. "Annie where did you go?!"

"Oh, hehe, I went to go get food." Annie said as she rubbed her head.

"Why were you running?" I said rubbing my head as well.

"I... ran into Damien, the guy with the brown jacket, and he said that they're preparing dinner for us!" Annie said excitedly. "They felt bad about breaking into our house and taking advantage of Fiona and Iris. They even cleaned the blood on the floor!"

"Well, that was nice of them." I said.

"Yeah! You should go downstairs and see for yourself. I'm gonna tell Iris and Sora." She got up and went inside Iris's room.

I stood up and dusted myself off. "Should we go check?"I asked Fiona.

"Why not? We're outside already." Fiona continued walking.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and saw the floor completely spotless of blood. "Wow... that must have taken ours to clean."

"Anna, I'm going to the bathroom super quick." Fiona said and entered the bathroom.

 _"Um... Okay, just leave me here standing, that's cool."_ I though to myself.

"Oh, hi!" A voice suddenly made me jump.

Suddenly, a boy who looked around my age bounced up to me. What was his name again...?

"Uh... You're....... Matthew, right?" I avoided his eyes. I am not a people person.

"Mhmm! That's me. Is your sister feeling any better now? We were all worried when she suddenly passed out." He said.

"S-She's better now. She's awake." I kept looking at his yellow jacket. It really stood out from him.

"Hey, are you okay? Your face is kind of red. Do you feel sick?" Matthew looked at me with concern.

"N-No! I-I'm good..." I think I'm blushing. This always happens when I me when I meet new people... This is embarrassing.

"Well, if you say so. I hope my brothers Sam and Erik didn't scare any of you."

"Umm... It's okay... I guess. I mean... you were just trying to prove what you guys were saying. Sooo.... I guess incubi are... real." This is super awkward. Why did Fiona have to go to the bathroom?

"Hmm... oh, I have an idea!" He said. He shoved his hands into his pockets with a cheery grin on his face. "Wait for it, wait for it..."

...Is he trying to do a magic trick? "Tada!!"

"Um, what... is that, exactly?" I said.

He smiled as if to wave it off, but when he opened his eyes and saw what he was holding, his face froze in shock.

"Wait a second... What did I just make?! T-This is..." What he produced from his pocket was a creepy-looking doll. "AAAAH! WHAT IS THAT?!"

"I-I don't know..." I looked at it closer and it was some sort of white squirrel with red eyes. It also held a really small looking knife which made it look scarier. All of a sudden it made a high pitch laugh which made both of us jump in surprise.

Matthew's face paled considerably and he dropped it on onto the floor, scooting away from it frantically. "G-Get it away from me! It might be possessed by a demon or something!"

"..." But isn't he a demon himself?

"That's not what I wanted to make!! I just wanted to surprise you with a stuffed animal or just something to cheer you up... But that looks like it came straight out of a horror movie..." He slumped his shoulders and looked down at his feet.

I picked it up and looked at it closer. "I mean.... it's certainly unique." Not a lot of people make creepy looking dolls anymore but this is certainly another level of creepy. I... kind of like it. "I think I'll keep it."

"But it looks so creepy!" He said.

"Well... it's the thought that counts, right? You wanted to cheer me up after all. Thank you." I gave him a small smile.

"Haha, you're welcome. It's good to see you smiling. Even though the thing I made still kind of creeps me out..." He smiled and scratched his head. "Anyway, you should come with me to the dining room! We're almost finished with the food, and, well, I don't mean to brag, but we're pretty decent chefs." He said confidently.

Did I want to go in there alone? What if the guys start taking advantage of me? Matthew was pretty nice to me.... but I think I should play it safe for now.

"Um... I'm waiting for my sister to finish using the bathroom. I'll... be there in a few minutes." I made up that lie real quick. But I kind of did have to use the bathroom.

"Sure, no problem!" He smiled at me and walked back to the dining room. I was left there standing alone in the main lobby again, only this time I was holding a present I never asked for.

I looked at it once again. "I think I'll name you.... Simon. Simon Tabby." That sounded like a good name.


	7. Chapter 7

**Iris POV**

"They're preparing dinner for us?" Sora gave Annie a confused look.

"Yeah, they even cleaned up the blood in the lobby to make it up to us." Annie nodded.

"Well, that's awfully sweet of them." I smiled at the thought.

"Exactly! C'mon Sora, give them the benefit of the doubt." Annie gave Sora the "puppy eyes".

"What if they poisoned the food? Or put something in it that will make us transform into something? Annie, these are real demons we are talking about here. You saw what they did to Iris. I felt their power as well and I can tell they're strong." Sora said.

"I agree with Annie." I said.

"Iris?!" Sora looked at me with disbelief.

"Sora, who goes through the trouble to clean up their own bloodstain? Fiona even said that they never went upstairs when I was still knocked out. Plus if they wanted to take advantage of us, three of them would have done it already since they took Fiona's, yours, and my energy." When Annie sneaked out without us knowing, Fiona told us the details of her kiss with the guy wearing green. It was definitely something.

"Yeah... but..." Sora was at a loss for words.

I got up from my bed and checked myself in the mirror to make sure I was presentable. "Well, I'm going downstairs to have dinner. Let's go Annie." I motioned to Annie as I reached for the door.

"Yay! I can't wait to try what they made." Annie jumped in excitement and ran out my room.

I look back to Sora who had a blank expression on her face. "You're gonna miss out on dinner Sora." Right on cue, I heard a grumbling sound and Sora immediately clutched her stomach. I closed the door to my room and giggled to myself silently. When I reached the bottom of the stairs, the twins and Fiona were huddled up in the lobby and I quickly joined in. I see Anna holding a weird looking stuffed animal.

"That thing... is frickin' scary Anna." Fiona stepped back from her.

"I... think it's kinda cute." Anna gave a small smile at the doll.

"So the younger looking incubus, Matthew, gave you that? To cheer you up?" Annie looked at the doll.

"Not exactly the toy he was expecting to make... but I don't mind. This gives me inspiration to draw it in so many ways." Anna put the doll in her pocket with it's head sticking out.

"Why is it holding a knife though?" I asked.

"I don't know..." She shrugged. "Like I said, not exactly the toy he was expecting to make."

* * *

 

**Sam POV**

After cleaning up the damn blood on the floor, James ordered me to set the table and polish the forks and knives while Damien had to sweep the floor. The glasses were a pain to clean. No matter how many times I polished them, some of the spots wouldn't come off. I got so pissed off that I polished the glasses so hard that I broke it. After three broken glasses, Damien decided to switch jobs with me. It was probably for the better. I swept the dining room pretty quickly with my demon speed. After that I spent the majority helping James, Erik, and Matthew cooking. Once they told me they didn't need my help anymore, I decided to take a break. I went in the dining room to see Damien looking at a picture of an old man. I recognized the old man as the guy who helped us escape from our home; the Abyssal Plains. It sucks that he died on us...

I walked past the large dining table and noticed the glasses were spotless. I picked one up and looked at it from all angles. "Yo, Damien..."

"What is it, Sam?" He turned to look at me.

"How the hell did you clean these? These were a pain in my ass to clean." I set the glass back down.

"Oh, I just placed it over the top of some hot water. I let the steam cover it up, polished it, and it wasn't dirty anymore."

"Seriously?! You could have told me that!" I got annoyed on how fast he did it.

"Sorry. Heh, at least there aren't anymore broken glasses." Damien smiled at me.

"Shut up!!" I was about to throw a punch at him when I heard a voice.

"Wow! Something smells really nice!" It was one of the girls, specifically the one with the only brown hair among them. The rest of them followed right behind her. I noticed the girl that fainted was awake.

"Oh, the girls are here." I said as I put my hands in my pocket.

"Excuse you. We have names you know!" The girl with the pigtails just had to open her mouth. That immediately ticked me off a bit.

"Should we really care?" I rolled my eyes at her.

"Sam, I will roast that tongue for dinner if it doesn't stop flapping in that idiotic mouth of yours." James stepped in.

"Psh. Whatever." I went back into the kitchen. I seriously don't need him bitching at me right now.

* * *

**Iris POV**

"I apologize for his attitude." The tall incubus James said. Sora told me that this is the incubus that touched her palm.

"It's fine. I dealt with guys like him before." Fiona said as she sat down at the table.

"Heh, good. I hope you'll enjoy the meal we prepared for you ladies." James smiled.

"That's very nice of you but that wasn't necessary." I said.

"We insist. Besides, it's quite impossible to "undo" our cooking, even if you command us to." I guess he's right. It would be waste if they threw it away.

"Alright, well... thank you!" The twins looked around the dining room, most likely getting nostalgic from their last visit. I walked over to the portrait of grandpa and just looked at it for a few seconds and remember what he did for us. My thoughts were disturbed when my phone vibrated in my pocket. I looked at it and Fiona sent me a text:

_"Can you go make me tea?"_

Seriously? She couldn't have just gotten up and make it herself. I sighed lightly and texted back saying 'fine'. I went in to the kitchen to see Sam cutting vegetables at an inhumane speed. The knife was practically a blur! He quickly glanced up at me and went back to cutting. I also saw Matthew and Erik cooking and I blushed when I saw Erik. I remember the kiss very well which made my face hotter. I shook my head and focused back on making tea for Fiona. I found the saucer, teacup, and blueberry apple flavored teabag. All I needed was hot water.

"Why, hello my sweet." The voice made me jump a bit. I turn my head to see Erik standing behind me. "What are you conducting over here?" He said with a flirtatious tone.

"I-I'm just... preparing tea for my sister." His presence made me shiver slightly. "I just need hot water to pour and I'll be on my way and not be in your way of cooking."

"Oh, you aren't in the way whatsoever. We're almost done with dinner, it shouldn't take long. Also, wait here. I have extra hot water in the kettle."

"O-Okay, sure." He turned back and reached for the kettle and stood beside me.

"Allow me. I wouldn't want you to get burned." Erik was very charming and his smile pulled at my heart. The way he kept flirting with me definitely designated him as the charmer of the boys. I watched him as he poured the water in the teacup and I can sort of see a little distance in his eyes.

"By the way, I apologize for my behavior earlier, stealing your second kiss like that..." He said as he stopped pouring.

"Huh? What do you..." Then I remembered it clear as day. The kiss. "I-It's fine, I guess. I mean you didn't just get up and grab a kiss for no reason." I laughed nervously.

"I'm not as forward, unlike Sam, haha." He chuckled. Suddenly, Erik leaned in and whispered in my ear. "I won't lie, though... I enjoyed kissing you and feeling you melt in my arms."

His deep voice made me shiver even more and he was really close to me which didn't help. I was about to smack him out of reflex but I immediately thought that might make him mad. He moved away from me thankfully and I did a small deep breath.

"You sure are quite the charmer." I said with my face feeling hot.

"Yes, I am known for that." He had a confident smile on.

"As much as I do appreciate the constant compliments, you don't have to keep talking to me like that." I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Like what?" He asked sarcastically. He batted his eyelids as if he had no idea what I was talking about, and I couldn't help but laugh a bit.

"Well, like you're trying to get in my pants half of the time."

"I can assure you, I'm just a lover of beautiful women."

I giggled. "Riiiiight. Something tells me that there's more to it than that."

For a moment he looked away, losing a bit of his smile. Before I could question it, though, he turned back to me with a new teasing smile.

"Did you want there to be more~?" He smiled with a raised eyebrow.

I didn't want to hit him, but I didn't know how to react, so I couldn't look at him. He merely chuckled again.

"Hehe, sorry. You just look so cute when you're blushing..." This is embarrassing now. I can't keep my composure around this guy. I felt my face heat up even more from his words. I then felt Erik take my hand and kiss it gently which I looked at him with surprise. "I hope you and your sisters enjoy dinner, however, my dear." He smiled at me and went back to the other side to cook. It took me a few seconds to return back to Earth. I held my knuckles where Erik planted his kiss and I smiled a bit. I picked up the saucer with Fiona's tea and went back to the dining room.

* * *

 

**Sora POV**

I shut the door of Iris's room and decided to head for the dining room. I decided to give them a second chance and the fact I was hungry. It didn't help that I could smell what they were cooking as soon as I left Iris's room. Maybe I was a little quick to judge. Are all demons not evil? Is this all a bad dream and I need to wake up? I pinched my face really hard to find.

"Ouch!" I tried again just to be sure. "Ouch!" Nope. It's the real deal. I headed down the stairs and looked at myself in the mirror when I reached the floor. I straightened my shirt and saw that my face has a red mark from the pinch I did to myself. "Ugh, I should have pinched my wrist. Idiot." Other than that, I looked presentable now. I took a deep breath and turned to head into the dining room. Until I bumped into someone.

"Oof!"

"Oh! I'm sorry miss!" I looked up to see James with a surprised expression. "I apologize. I didn't expect to bump in to you." He adjusted his glasses.

"I-It's okay..." I adjusted my hair. "Where are you headed?" I asked.

"Well, I was on my way to come get you since dinner is ready. But I guess you made my work easier." He smiled.

"Oh... sorry. I was... just doing something." A lot of thinking if you really want to know.

"That's fine. Now, if you would please follow me..." He held out his arm. I didn't know what came over me, whether it was his politeness or maybe his power, but I couldn't help but take his offered arm. I held it awkwardly though, but I don't think he minds.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I guess you can say this is Part 1 of chapter 7? I had to rush the ending again because I needed to sleep for school.


	8. Chapter 8

**James POV**

She held my arm in a weird way but nevertheless, I guided her to the dining room. Though one thing peaked my curiosity and that was why is she and her sisters living in such a huge mansion? Come to think of it, I don't think my brothers and I have seen any parental guardian of some sort.

"Miss, I have to ask, why do you live in such a huge place with your sisters?" Damien told us that all these girls are sisters, since he was able to get the chance to speak with the youngest sister.

"Well... it's kind of a long story." She sounded hesitant.

"I'm all ears if you wish to tell." I turned to her and smiled lightly at her. She looked away from me for a second, probably deep in thought.

"Um... to put it simply, we just moved here today." She said.

"That explains the luggage your sister left in the lobby when she came in through the doors. By the way, we put her belongings in the living room since you didn't want us to come upstairs." She must have forgotten since she saw our injured state and had that little "mishap" with Sam.

"Okay, I'll be sure to let her know. But, yeah, this house is pretty big... My sisters and I didn't get to explore the whole thing when we were still kids." She looked up at the ceiling for a second.

"You all lived here before?"

"Mm, no. Truth be told this is our grandfather's house. All of us visited him when were kids with our parents." Her... grandfather? ...Could it be...?

I was reluctant to ask my next question but I did anyway. "...May I ask why all of you now live in your grandfather's house?

"...He passed away a year ago. It was written on his will that he gave this house to my sisters and I. Before that, our... parents died in an accident two years ago and our grandfather moved in with us to help us cope with their loss." She lowered her head slightly. I bit my lip to punish myself for prying.

"My condolences. It seems like you don't like the idea of living here."

"It's not that we don't like this house, or that we don't have fond memories of being here..." She paused for a minute. "It's just that... we didn't want to leave the house we grew up in. Where our parents had all five of us. It was... we all had mixed emotions basically." She laughed nervously.

"How do you feel about it?" I felt something in my chest... I'm not sure what it was but something about her, or I should say, their story made me relate to them.

"I felt... sad, I tried to be optimistic about living here, I got angry at one of my sisters for taking advantage of this opportunity. I also feel the pressure of responsibility of taking care of all of them since I'm the oldest." She sighed. "I wish I was stronger..."

I felt sorry for her. When I looked up at the dining table, her sisters were happily having a conversation. I think she's worrying about nothing. "You don't have to be strong." I looked back down at her.

"What do you mean?" She looked up at me.

"I understand that you're going through a difficult time, so it's okay to feel those emotions. You don't have to be strong at all." I smiled at her. I motioned her to have a look at her sisters. They were still talking to each other happily and I noticed her face softened and she smiled a bit. However, I saw a huge red mark on her face which concerned me.

"Ah, are you alright? Did you burn yourself? There's a red mark on your cheek."

"O-Oh! This is nothing! Don't worry about it, haha." If it's a burn mark it shouldn't be a laughing matter. I stopped walking and stooped down a bit to get a closer look at the red mark. It didn't seem like a burn so what is it I wonder? As I was looking, she avoided eye contact with me and soon her face turned slightly pink. Hopefully she isn't catching a fever. I stood back up and continued walking. If she was coming down with a fever, I better get her to have dinner soon so she can rest.

"Well, if you're having any problems, I'm always here to listen." I said as we reached the dining table.

"...That's really kind of you to offer that." She said with a bit of hope in her voice.

"My pleasure. Here's your seat." I pulled back her chair for her to sit and I walked to the other end of the table and took my own seat.

* * *

 

**Sora POV**

I sat down and pushed my chair inside the table. Talking with James was nice... he sounded like he really... cared. But I have to remember that he's still a demon, even if he did make me feel better. Sam and Erik placed some more platter of food down at the table and Annie and Iris were making fascinated sounds. Matthew, I think that was his name, came with one platter in his hand. I'm guessing that's the last one. He placed it on the table and bowed a bit exaggeratedly to us, gesturing to the table with a sweeping motion.

"Ahh, there we go! Dinner's all served!" He said cheerfully.

The table was filled with various foods from an eclectic selection of cuisines. One portion of the table was filled with elegantly placed Asian foods, and another portion some tasty looking deserts. And there were yet more and more plates than I could have possibly imagined. I have to admit, they did an amazing job. I don't think we can eat this all even if we were really hungry at this point.

"Wow! That's a lot of food. And it all looks so good!" Annie looked at the table excitedly.

Erik smiled proudly at Annie's expression. He gestured to all of the dishes with a dramatic sweep of his arm. "I made all of the dishes myself." he said. I can clearly tell he's lying which made me smile a bit. Humorously enough, Matthew looked at him with a shocked expression, as if he was betrayed. His face changed instantly to that of a frown.

"And I'm the queen of the Nile!" Matthew said.

"What's that suppose to mean?" Erik gave Matthew and irritated look.

"Me, you, and James did the work together, dummy!" I can hear Annie and Fiona, who sat to my left, giggling a bit.

"It's 'You, James, and I,' Matthew..." James said.

"Hmph. Little boys will always make mistakes." Erik said.

Matthew looked at James in disbelief, probably for siding with Erik, and he swiveled back to Erik to confront him. "I'm not a little boy! I'm barely a year younger than you!"

"Well, you certainly don't act like it!" Erik retaliated.

"Hahahahahaha!!" Fiona and Annie started laughing. Iris and Anna, who sat to my right, just giggled at their quarrel. Matthew seemed very much like a kid, which made him kind of adorable. However, I couldn't help but feel like in a way he was much more mature than the others, especially Erik.

"H-Huh? Is something funny?" Matthew looked confused as he watched my sisters laughing.

"Don't worry about it, Matthew." The girls laughter died down quickly. "Thank you for the meal, all of you." I looked to James who sat across from me, Erik and Damien who sat to his left, and Sam and Matthew to his right.

"Oh, ahaha! You're welcome, miss!" Matthew said.

"Such well-mannered young princesses. Beautiful inside and out." Erik said flirtatiously.

"Erik, knock it off." Matthew whispered angrily to Erik.

In agreement with Matthew, Sam cocked up his head and glared at Erik. "Seriously. You're getting REALLY annoying with that suck up act."

It was obvious that Sam was the bad boy type of the group. He had this big tough act and it was obvious he was physically stronger than the rest of his brothers. But was there more to him than that?

"I'm just trying to be a gentleman! These ladies have already gone through so much, they deserve a good treatment." Erik shrugged.

"There's a difference between being a gentleman and being an obnoxious flirt." James said with a cheeky smile as he adjusted his glasses.

"Ooooooooooh!!" Fiona and Annie said at the same time.

"Shots fired..." Anna said with a small smile. Iris laughed a little louder this time.

"Hahaha! Schooled even by James! You're going to need some cold water for that burn." Matthew laughed. Sam and Damien chuckled lightly.

"By the way, I don't think we caught each of your names. We may have, but we want to make sure who is who." James caught my attention. Everyone immediately looked at me which made me uncomfortable.

"Okay... I guess I'll start." I cleared my throat. "I'm Soraya Griffin. Feel free to call me Sora for short. I'm the oldest out of my sisters."

"I'm Iris Griffin. I'm the second oldest"

"Fiona Griffin. Third oldest."

"Um... I'm Anna Griffin... I'm the older twin sister."

"I'm Annie Griffin! The youngest twin sister and the only brunette out of us five sisters!"

"It's a pleasure to finally know all of your names." James smiled.

"Yeah! Those are all nice names!" Matthew nodded.

They were all comfortable around us, despite the awkward situation we were in. It was as if it were natural for them to be around humans. Is this how all incubi worked?

But I was still curious...

"Excuse me." I said.

All of them, including my sisters, looked at me. I don't know why, but having all of them look at me made me feel... kind of important. Like a queen or something.

"What is it, miss?" James said.

"I wanted to thank you for the food and for cleaning up the mess in the lobby, but I still want to know why you all came here. I don't think I understand." Understand? Yeah, like being told a bunch of incubi randomly appearing in your house was perfectly understandable.

"Oh, um... How do we explain?" Matthew looked to James.

"We were attacked. We came here to heal. What's so difficult to understand?" Sam said in an irritable tone. Wow, disrespectful even to the oldest of another family. It didn't bother me though.

"Now you're just being rude, Sam." Erik leaned back on his chair.

"I'm just saying! How is that difficult to understand?!"

"Hmph. And how difficult is it to understand that you can't barge into someone's house whether you're injured or not?" Fiona crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow at Sam. Sam looked like he was about to attack her.

"Fiona..." I shook my head at her and waved at her, signaling her to stop before they get into a fight. It didn't help that they sat right next to each other at the table. Fiona rolled her eyes and stayed quiet again.

"What I meant is, what specifically happened?" I rephrased my question.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How will the boys respond? Find out next time! Unless you already played the game, then you know what's up.


	9. Chapter 9

**Anna POV**

The tall man James leaned in closer to the table and adjusted his glasses. "Well... you see, we've been travelling around for quite some time now. Just recently we came in to town, but we were jumped by this band of... misfits. So, in order to escape and heal, we came here for shelter. Again, we apologize for the mess we made."

"It's fine, I guess. So, you're all better now, right?" Sora asked.

"Yup! All thanks to you!" Matthew said happily.

"Wait a second." We all turned to Annie who spoke up. "Matthew, how did you and Damien take care of your injuries?"

She's right. Annie and I were watching from atop the staircase and we saw Erik heal from kissing Iris and James healing from touching Sora's hand.

"I gave them some of the energy I took from your sister, Miss Annie." James answered. "I hope that's alright with you Miss Sora."

"It's fine. Also, you don't have to add 'Miss' before our names." Sora said.

"Yeah, it makes us feel old." Fiona said as she played with her hair.

"Very well then." James nodded.

"I am curious though. What exactly did you guys use to heal yourselves?" Iris said.

"You see, beautiful, we feed on sexual energy, but we don't just get it from kissing lovely ladies such as yourself. We can simply touch someone's hand to obtain sexual energy, like what James here did earlier. Everyone carries sexual energy, you know." Erik said confidently.

I felt my face become hot. How many times did he say 'sexual energy'? Though their powers are interesting. It wasn't just kisses that gave them power, it was anything physical. No wonder Iris was out for a while. These incubi were intriguing, to say the least. But at the same time, something at the back of my mind is screaming that trouble is brewing.

"Is there anything else you wish to know?" James spoke up.

"Well... what do you all plan to do now?" Sora asked.

"Yeah, what are we gonna do now, James? Matthew said.

"That is a very good question. We just got here and, surely, we'll be hunted down again if we leave."

"We can take 'em. Easily." Sam said.

"Not without more training, Sam. The result of that was clearly evident in our last encounter with them..." Erik said.

At that moment, I didn't know what came over me, but... I suddenly felt sorry for them. They couldn't possibly survive out there. If they didn't know it was illegal to break into people's homes, they probably didn't know a bunch of other stuff. They probably would cause chaos all over town. Or, on the flip side, they could be taken in for questioning and be poked and prodded like lab frogs for research. That was even worse.

The boys started talking to each other when all of a sudden, my phone started vibrating. I open it discreetly under the table and looked down to see that Fiona sent a message to our sister group chat.

_"Is everyone thinking what I'm thinking?"_

_"That we should let the boys stay here with us?"_ Iris replied back.

 _"Uh... not what I was thinking."_ Fiona replied back.

 _"Then what?"_ Sora asked.

_"I was thinking if any of you got lost with Erik's explanation."_

_"You didn't understand it?"_ Iris texted.

 _"He lost me at sexual energy."_ She immediately followed it up with an 'LOL'.

 _"This isn't the time for jokes Fiona."_ Sora texted back.

_"Sorry I had to."_

_"I think we should let them stay"_ Annie responded.

 _"I kind of agree with Annie."_  I might as well give my two cents of the matter.

 _"Yeah why not? It could be fun"_ Iris said.

 _"Idk. I feel like there's risks and dangers with them living here."_  Sora texted back.

_"Sora I said this already. If they were to take advantage of us they would have done it already."_

_"Look I'm sorry if I sound like I dislike them, but I'm just thinking of all of your safety."_

_"Seriously. Stop. Worrying. Iris has a point, we'll be fine."_  Fiona texted back.

_"So you agree as well Fiona?"_

_"Yup. Except for Sam."_

_"Don't be like that Fiona. He's super cool!"_  Annie texted.

 _"Fine. Fine. They can stay with us. Sam included."_  Sora replied.

_"Hooray!"_

_"Okay, stop texting. Let's get back to them before they realize we weren't listening to them."_ Iris texted.

 _"Wait, who's gonna tell them they can stay with us?"_  Fiona replied.

 _"Why does that matter?"_ Soon, we were in a debate again. I closed my phone and looked back up to the boys. They were still talking with each other and when the chance came up for me to speak to them, I took it. I clenched my fists and strengthened my resolve to speak up.

"Well... um... you could..." C'mon Anna! Don't be nervous.

"What was that, lovely lady?" Erik asked flirtatiously. My body froze and my face heated up in embarrassment. I felt like a deer in headlights.

"I... That is... umm..." I stumbled on my words. I can't say what I wanted to say.

"Spit it out already!" Sam raised his voice at me. I shrunk back to my seat in fear of how he responded back to me. That completely shattered my confidence and I just sat there silently, unable to tell them that they can stay here.

***SMACK***

"Oww!! Why the hell did you slap my arm?!" Sam said in surprise.

"Do you always have to talk in an angry manner?! Look what you did! You scared Anna!" Fiona scolded Sam.

"What did you want to say, Anna?" Iris looked at me. I just shook my head.

"...Nothing. It's... nothing at all."

* * *

 

**Sora POV**

I felt bad for Anna. Though she may be the older twin, she has trouble over coming her shyness. As her oldest sister, I may have an idea on what she wanted to say...

"You could stay here with us here, if you'd like." Everyone turned to me except Anna who looked at her food. The room became still. I'm not sure what went through their heads from my hands. The silence in the air cut like a knife until I finally spoke up once more...

"It seemed like you all needed a place to stay, and, well, we all just moved into this giant house, so it seemed like it made sense." It was still quiet so I decided to keep talking. "If you would like to stay here, though, there are some things that I need all of you to follow."

"Yes?" James nodded to me.

"First of all, you can't use your powers or deliberately do something that might harm me, my sisters, or any guest that comes over. Well, save for enemies, but you get the drift." I shrugged.

"That sounds reasonable." Damien said. I think that's the first time I heard him talk.

Before I could say the next rule, Fiona cut me off. "Second, you have to help us with any errands around the house. This place is kind of big sooo.... yeah." Fiona leaned back and smiled.

I looked at her with an annoyed expression for cutting me off. "Third, you can't take our energy without permission. Finally, no sneaky activities like... 'surprise sex' or something. If I catch on to any of that or if my sisters tell me you did something inappropriate to them, you are all out of the house." I had to set the record straight. I agreed they can stay but that doesn't mean that I can't lay some rules down.

"That is a generous offer, miss. Are you sure that would be okay? We don't wish to burden you anymore that we already have." James said.

"It's fine. Really. You all showed me that not all demons are evil with your generosity. Plus we just started living here so we would appreciate some help around the house..." Cleaning this place is gonna be hectic.

"A wonderful idea! We'll live here and train while helping you with the house! Servants for the lovely princesses." Erik smiled at the idea.

"WHAT?! Are you serious?!" Sam shouted.

"Shhh, be quiet, Sam! I haven't slept in a bed for days!!" Matthew whispered.

"Heh..." Damien chuckled.

They all seemed to like the idea, except for Sam. Though it looks like he has no choice because it looks like his brothers are in on the idea. I guess with them around, it makes my job easier to take care of the house. But I still gotta keep my eye on them, even if I did lay the rules down.

"Gahhh, fine. But we're not staying here forever. Only until we can beat up that group of punks." Sam crossed his arms.

"I think that is reasonable time limit for our stay." James said.

"Yes!! This is awesome!!" Matthew cheered. I agree with James. Though what if they get injured again in the fight? I imagine it'll be hard for them to find energy. But before I could continue to think, Erik interjected.

"Though rules may have been handed down, if any of you need a bed fellow to keep you company at night, just come and ask." Erik said cheekily.

"Uhh..." My sisters and I all said together. Either in embarrassment, disgust, or confusion.

"Erik. Knock it off." James scolded.

Well... I guess I should loosen up a bit. Maybe I'm being a little too uptight about them. If my sisters are comfortable around them, I could try to be friendly with them. And if my sisters are in trouble, they can always tell me.

"So what are we waiting for?! Let's celebrate and dig in!" Matthew exclaimed. Oh right... there's an absurd amount of untouched food on the table.

"Finally!! I'm starting!" Sam said. Instantly, Matthew and Sam began to stuff themselves with the food on the table. I noticed Jame's eye twitching in irritation.

"Really, you two?! You're both acting like pigs!" James said.

"Oh, let them have a little freedom, James. It's not like we've eaten recently either. I'm sure they've been starving." Erik reasoned with James.

"Still, that's no excuse for stuffing their faces like backyard swine."

"Hahahahahahahaha!!" Iris and Fiona laughed at their antics. I can see Anna trying to cover a giggle. At least she's better now. Matthew and Sam looked at them with their faces stuffed with food.

"Is something funny?" Matthew said.

"What are you laughing at?" Sam furrowed his eyebrows. Iris stopped to catch her breath. She leaned over the table and took a few breaths before replying.

"You both are so funny!" Iris then continued laughing with Fiona and Anna. I look to my left to see Annie was too busy savoring the taste of the food. I look back at the two boys and their faces turned a slight pink before they looked away and swallowed their food.

"S-Shut up! We're not funny! We're hungry!" Sam exclaimed.

"W-Well, we're glad that we made you laugh..." Matthew said.

"Shut up, Matthew!" Matthew was shocked at the sudden insult.

"What?! I'm just saying!!" Matthew fired back. I giggled softly at their argument while the laughter died down a bit.

"See, James? It's entertainment for them!" Erik said. James sighed and rubbed his forehead with his finger.

Soon, my sisters and I started taking food for ourselves. We ate together peacefully. It was... nice. It was like we knew each other for a long time and became a family. Each of us had a funny story to tell while we ate and it was all the more enjoyable. Damien finished eating and went to the living room to rest for a bit. While we kept eating, I saw a plate that was barely touched by anyone. It looked like green pasta with shrimp over it. It was interesting looking to say the least. I brought it closer to me and it smelled really nice. "What is this?" I looked to the boys, hoping for an answer.

"That, miss, is a shrimp pesto dish. Pastas are my specialty, so I'm positive you'll enjoy it." James said confidently.

I twirled some around my fork and tried it. I could feel my senses open as my taste buds practically melted in delight at the taste. It was creamy and savory, almost impossible to describe. "Wow.... okay, this is amazing!" James smiled proudly at my comment. I know what I'll be eating for the rest of dinner.

"I'm glad you like it. At least SOMEONE here in the room has taste." James said.

Matthew and Sam glared at James before they continued to eat. I couldn't help but smile at the brotherly quarrel before eating the rest of the pasta on the plate. James seemed to really hold high standards for his brothers, though it wasn't my place to question why.

* * *

 

**Annie POV**

Everyone had finished eating dinner at this point. I yawned and stretched my arms. My eyes were starting to droop and I feel like I gained a hundred pounds.

"Feeling a little tired over there, little princess?" Erik said.

"Yeah, haha... it's been a long day. We all woke up early to get here as well. I'm just glad it's the weekend tomorrow." I rubbed my eyes. Then it hit me. "Wait! Where are you all going to sleep?!" I became wide awake after that realization.

"Oh, right! You have to sleep somewhere." Iris said.

"We found some guest rooms on the opposite end of the house. I'm sure those will do just fine." James smiled.

"Oh, yeah. I forgot there were guest rooms." Fiona said.

I'm glad they have a place to sleep tonight. "I'm going to bed, I'm tired." I got off my chair.

"I think all of us need to rest." Sora said.

"We can take care of the dishes for you ladies." James said.

"Ugghhhh!!" Sam shook his head.

"That's really nice of you! Are you sure?" I asked. I mean, there's at least twenty plates on the table.

"No problem. It won't take long." Matthew said confidently.

"All right, then. We will leave it to you." Sora nodded.

"Have a goodnight~!" Erik said.

I nodded. "Yeah! All of you as well." We left the dining room and headed upstairs. I lagged behind the rest of my sisters and before I could reach the the stairs, I saw Damien in the living room. He was standing in front of a bookshelf, moving his lips silently with his eyes closed. What's he doing? Is there an interesting book on the shelves? I looked at the bookshelf he was standing in front of. Nothing out of the ordinary, it looks like a normal bookshelf.

"It's nothing." Damien said all of a sudden.

"H-Huh?" I looked at him, surprised by his sudden voice. He just looked at me with a normal, blank stare. I couldn't help but stare back, feeling the red tint of embarrassment spreading across my face. As I stared, Damien gave a very small smile and closed his eyes, returning to his thoughts. I shook my head to return my senses. I decided to leave him be, I didn't want to bother him again. I went upstairs, brushed my teeth, and went to bed.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ugh! Finally got this chapter up! Again, school has already started for me so new chapters are gonna be sparse for a while so I apologize. Bur I do want to thank you people who gave kudos to this and just reading this in general. Again, feel free to comment if there is anything that needs to be improved! Also, expect some character themes for the sisters in the future. I'll be posting the link of their theme here!

_I was running. Why was I running? I don't know why I was running but my legs kept me going. Something inside me told me to just keep running. All I saw was darkness as I ran. I can see my arms and legs as I ran at least. Suddenly, I picked up the pace, I started to run faster. I looked behind me as I ran and I saw nothing but darkness. I don't know what I was running from but I just kept going._

_At a distance, I can see a small ray of light. I wanted to reach it, I didn't want to be in this place. As I kept running, I heard voices. Familiar voices. I heard screams of terror, crying of sorrow, and regretful words. I was terrified of it all, I knew those voices well. Was the ray of light the only way to escape? I hope so as I tried running faster. I was getting closer as the ray of light was getting bigger. I covered my ears as I ran, I didn't want to hear those voices in agony. I was almost there, just keep the pace. The light is within my grasp. Without thinking I lunged into the ray of light._

**Sora POV**

Slowly, though, my eyes fluttered opened. I was staring at my ceiling, laying on my bed. Why is my bed so uncomfortable though? I felt the surface and realized I was on my bedroom floor. I look to my left to see that I had fallen off of my bed as I slept.

"What in the world...?" I scratched my head. I got up slowly and saw that it was 8:15am on my clock. I checked my phone super quickly to see what day it is today. "Saturday..." I was thankful it's the weekend today. I can stay in bed all day if I could. Then I remembered the dream I had. What was that dream? Or should I call it a nightmare? I went to my window and opened the curtains slowly. I squinted at the bright morning light as it graced my room with light. I still felt tired and staying in bed the whole day wasn't a bad idea. All of a sudden, someone started knocking on my door.

"Miss, are you awake?" Wait... do I know this voice? It sounds familiar. Then memories of last night came rushing back to me. I remember the dinner, meeting five guys that were demons, and holding someone's arm. I gasped in realization.

"Um... is that you, James?" Right. That was his name.

"Yes, it's me. May I come in?"

"Uhhh... ummm... hold on give me a few minutes!" I checked my wall mirror super quick. I straightened my pajamas and combed my hair with my hand so he doesn't see what a hideous wreck I am. Once I looked presentable, I reached for the door and opened it slowly.

"Um... good morning, James." I forgot he was tall as I widened my eyes for a second. I stood probably just below his chin.

"Good morning. I hope you slept well." He gave me a smile.

"Oh, yeah, you know... it was an okay sleep.

"That's good. Though, I heard a loud 'thud' sound coming from your room. Are you all right?" He gave me a concerned look.

"...Well, haha, I may have rolled off of my bed and... continued sleeping on my floor." I scratched my head in embarrassment. "But I'm fine. I just slept through that fall."

He continued to give me a concerned look. "I'm assuming you had a nightmare?"

"Uhhh..." I paused to think. Was it just a normal dream or was it a nightmare? Considering I fell off my bed and I heard scary things, I would have to say it was a nightmare. "Yeah... Sorry for disturbing you."

"You didn't disturb me, miss. Besides, we'd rather make sure you and your sisters are okay before anything." He adjusted his glasses.

"O-Oh. Thank you..." Wow... does he really care about us?

He nodded. "Breakfast should be ready. Your sister, Iris and Fiona, are already downstairs. May I have your permission to wake up your younger sisters?"

A complete gentleman as well. He's good, I'll admit that.

"Sure, you can wake them up. I'll be down shortly." I nodded to him. "Also, I told you that you don't have to call me 'miss'."

"Ah, my apologies. I just feel that it is disrespectful to call you by your actual name."

"It's fine, James. Call me Sora. I prefer it."

He smiled at me once again. "As you wish... Miss Sora." He chuckled. I rolled my eyes and nudged him a bit. "I apologize, Sora."

"See? It's not difficult." I smiled at his antics.

"Very well then. I shall take my leave." He turned and started walking.

"Hey, James..." He stopped and turned to me. "Thanks for checking up on me..." He simply smiled and nodded at me. I gave him a small smile and closed my door to get changed.

**Fiona POV**

I sat there with my head down on the table. That was one of the worst nightmares I ever had. Just thinking about it sent shivers down my spine. I'm just glad it wasn't real.

"Here's your tea, Fiona." Iris set it down in front of me. I straightened up and she sat to my right, holding her morning coffee. "So, what did you dream about?"

I took a quick sip of my tea to calm down. "It was scary... I dreamt that Trina and Jack died in a fire! I was crying when I woke up!"

"Who’s.... Trina and Jack?" She looked at me quizzically.

"The two couple in a book I read..." I said tiredly.

"Are you serious...? You had a bad dream of fictional character death?"

I slammed my hand on the table. "Look, I don't expect you to understand, okay?"

“Okay!  Sheesh!” Iris got up from her seat and left me. Great.  Now I pissed off Iris this early in the morning. I placed my head on the table again. However, as I closed my eyes, I felt a hand placeitself on top of my head, breaking me out of my thoughts.

“Mmm?” I turned my head to see Sam. Ugh, he’s the last person I want to see right now.

“Morning. You alright?” He said. Huh…. For once he isn’t talking like a douchebag.

“…Yeah, I’m just… peachy.” Sam raised an eyebrow at me before rustling my hair. I clicked my teeth at him and I straightened my hair again. He moved away and sat to my left of the table.

“C’mon, what’s the problem?” He crossed his arms.

“Ugh, you wouldn’t understand. I already pissed off Iris when I told her.” I turned my head back to the table. I can still remember how Trina and Jack burned alive in my mind. I shivered slightly in fear.

“Oh… so that’s what she meant by ‘I should watch out for you.’” I turned to Sam again. He still had his arms crossed as he looked at me.

“Heh, that’s not the first time she said that.” I smiled at a distant memory.

“So… are you gonna tell me or what?” Sam just looked at me.

“Do you really wanna know?”

“Why not? I’m just waiting for my brothers to finish making breakfast.” He shrugged.

“Okay… but don’t blame me if I piss you off.” I sat up straight. I told Sam about my dream from beginning to end. All he did was listen and nod a couple of times.

“Wow… no offense, but your dream was boring.” He sighed.

“Oh, excuse the heck out of me. I don’t control what I dream.” I shook my head at him. At least he didn’t question why I dreamt of fictional characters. I took out my hairclips and decided to put my hair in its regular pigtail look. I don’t braid my pigtails because it takes time to do and braided pigtails doesn’t suit me. As I was fixing my hair, Sam barked at the kitchen making me jump a bit.

“HEY! IS THE FOOD DONE YET?! I’M STARVING!”

“There’s no need to yell, Sam!” James yelled from the kitchen.

“YOU’RE YELLING TOO!”

“Don’t argue with me!!”

Sam chuckled to himself and I rolled my eyes at him. Annie entered the kitchen and stood next to me.

“Morning!” She said happily.

“Morning.” Sam and I said in unison.

“Wow, Sam. You echoed all the way to the lobby.” Annie said as she started putting the other half of my hair in a pigtail.

“Well, you know, us demons can roar after all.” Sam said confidently.

I leaned towards Annie and whispered to her. “That ‘roar’ can easily be compared to a normal dog barking.” Annie giggled at my insult and we both started giggling to ourselves.

“What are you two laughing at?” Sam asked.

“Nothing! Just a funny video we saw a few days ago, haha.” Annie said. Erik and Matthew walked in with Iris, Anna, and Sora. Erik was rubbing his temples in obvious annoyance.

“Can we not yell this early in the morning? It’s not like we’re in the castle.” Erik said.

"CASTLE?!" I'm pretty sure my sisters and I yelled that in unison. I stared wide eyed at Erik but he grimaced, probably due our yell, and continued rubbing his temples.

"Yeah, we have a castle back home. Our dining room's ten times bigger than this room." Sam smirked at our reactions.

"Then wouldn't it be logical to NOT yell?" Erik said as he sat down.

"Pff. Whatever." Sam rolled his eyes. My sisters took a seat as well and soon, James and Damien appeared with their hands full of plates that carried bacon, eggs, toast, and waffles. They placed the plates down by each seat before seating themselves.

"Mmmm! My favorite!" Erik said.

"Finally..." Sam said.

"Thank you for making breakfast! It looks amazing!" Annie said cheerfully.

"It's our pleasure." James smiled.

We ate breakfast peacefully. Everything tasted amazing. After breakfast, the girls and I decided to have a tour around the house and see what we can find.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally got this done! Holy crap, college swamped me with lots of things and I barely got any progress writing this chapter. But here it is! Thank you for waiting and this was supposed to be posted on Thanksgiving Day but things happened to say the least. But here is your next chapter and it Is all Annie on this chapter so I hope you enjoy! Speaking of Annie, this is the theme I have picked for Annie and I think it fits her hyper, cheery, fun, and upbeat personality: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uO9l2apc6Y0&ab_channel=MorningLightMusic

**Annie POV**

"All right! Now that we are energized after breakfast, let's go explore the house and see what we can find!" I pumped my fist in the air.

"I agree. I wonder what makes this house so big." Iris said.

"I doubt this is gonna be a long exploration. We'll just open doors, see what's inside, and move on to the next place." Sora said.

“I’m sure we’ll find something interesting.” Annie said.

“Well then, shall we get going?” Fiona said.

It was nice that all five get to see the house together. We never got the chance to explore the house when we were younger because our parents wanted us in our best behaviour and didn’t want us to get lost. Now that we live here now, we are free to roam and explore as we please. We didn’t let the guys know we were going to explore the house because I wanted this to be a sisterly bonding activity. Maybe after we’re done we can show the boys around the house. We all walked down hallways chatting and laughing and admiring the artwork that hanged on the walls. Did grandpa do all the paintings? Did he buy them? So many questions were running around my mind. We came across our first unknown door. I opened it and it looked like a study room. Books neatly placed on the bookshelves and a computer that sits on a table. Through a window you can see the backyard filled with beautiful flowers.

“This is a nice quiet room.” Sora said.

“I might just draw here once in a while.” Anna said.

We stepped out of the study and continued our exploration. We came across the next door and opened it to find a library. Tons of books sat on bookshelves and comfy looking leather seats occupied the room. The fireplace added the perfect touch to the room. I sat on the leather seats and they were all soft and comfortable. I could easily fall asleep here. The rest of my sisters checked out the books.

“No way…. Are all of these books the ones that grandpa wrote?” Fiona said. All of us rushed over to Fiona’s side. She held to books that had grandpa’s name on it. We all picked out one book and, sure enough, they all had grandpa’s name on it.

“I guess this particular bookshelf has all of grandpa’s work on it.” Iris said as she put away the book she picked out.

“Ugh, I wasted money buying some of grandpa’s books when all of his books were right here!” Fiona said irritatingly.

The rest of the shelves were filled with business related books, other novels by different authors, documents, and all kinds of stuff. We stepped out of the library and continued our way. The rest of our journey consisted of us finding a game room which Anna and I were super excited about, the door to the backyard, the boy’s respected rooms, and a bathroom. We came across is what we assume the last unknown door. We saw the main lobby down a hallway so we’re guessing we explored the whole main floor except for this one.

“I guess this is the last room.” I said.

“Well, let’s see what’s inside.” Sora said. She grabbed the door handle and twisted it. As she opened it, we were all surprised to find a room full of instruments. There was a grand piano, keyboard piano, acoustic and electric guitar, drums, and all other kinds.

“Wow!” I said excitedly. “We could have a sister jam session in here!”

“We totally can.” Fiona said. She sat in front of the grand piano and played a small jingle. “Still in tune.”

Sora walked over to the acoustic guitar and played a small tune as well. “This is tuned as well.”

We stayed in there and jammed out for a while. I played the piano, Anna played the saxophone that was inside its case, Iris played the violin, Sora played the guitar, and Fiona picked the flute. We had a fun time making song covers and just experimenting sounds. We had so much fun just spending time together and none of us had forgotten how to play our designated instrument. This was the best room we found by far.

* * *

 

After jamming out for an hour and a half, we left the music room and went our separate ways to do our own things. I decided to go to the living room and relax for a bit. I lay down on the sofa and stretched myself. Sometimes it’s nice to just have a quiet room to relax in. Then I remembered that I have homework to do.

“Ugh, maybe I’ll do it later. It isn’t even difficult to do.” I stretched out a bit more and grabbed the remote. I turned on the TV and switched the channels around. Nothing really seemed interesting so I turned the TV off again. I just lay on the sofa contemplating what to do. Just then, I had an idea.

“I’ll go try out the gaming room!” I quickly got off the sofa and ran out of the living room. I ran down the hallway and turned the corner and bumped into someone.

“Oof.”

“Oh! I’m so sorry!”

The person I bumped into grabbed my arm before I could fall backwards. I look up to see Damien with a surprised look.

“Are you alright?” He asked.

“Y-Yeah.” I nodded to him. “Sorry, I didn’t mean to bump in to you, haha.” I laughed nervously.

“Are you headed somewhere?” He let go of my arm.

“Yup! I’m going to the game room to try some stuff out.” I smiled brightly at him.

“Game room?” He looked at me with a confused look.

“Yeah! Come on, I’ll show you!” I walked ahead of him and motioned him to follow me. Soon we arrived at the game room. Damien and I entered and we looked around to see what we can play.

“Wow! So this is what a game console looks like.” He said.

“There’s different kinds of game consoles. Some can be smaller or a bit bigger than this one.” I said as I was looking through the shelf of games.

“Oh by the way, where did you and your sisters go? My brothers and I were worried were that we couldn’t find any of you.”

“Oh, we just went exploring around the house. That’s how I found the game room.” I picked out a racing game and placed it in the console.

“Have you played this before?” Damien sat on the couch.

“Nope. This is a new game to me.” I passed Damien the second controller. Damien looked at the controller quizzically and flipped it around to see how it works. I giggled a bit, he’s like a little kid. “You hold the controller like this.” I showed him how I held the controller.

Soon after, we got in to the game. After the first few races, we both did awfully in rank placement. We both laughed at how bad we did. But after a few more, we got the hang of it and we slightly improved our positions. We high-fived at our improvement and played a bit more. By the end, we tied for first. We left the game room and walked back to the main lobby.

“That was really fun! You did so well Damien!” I cheered him.

“Thank you. I couldn’t have gotten better if it wasn’t for you.” He smiled.

“Well, we did better through each other. So, hooray for us.” I stopped for a sec because I caught a whiff of something delicious. “Woah, something smells good.”

“My brothers must be preparing dinner.” He said.

Dinner? I checked a nearby clock and saw that it was 7pm already. Yikes! We have been playing for a while. My stomach growled and I just remembered that I haven’t had lunch either.

“Hehe, come on. We should enjoy dinner for our success.” Damien laughed.

“Definitely!” We started walking faster and reached the dining room, ready to eat.


End file.
